Si me amas, déjame ir (So if you love me, let me go)
by Marie Vian
Summary: Por un minimo error, acabas de condenar al ser que amas a la oscuridad, a la perdición. Al infierno. Ya nada puedes hacer. Llora todo lo que quieras, no voy a negarte ese derecho. Solo deja que ya se marche, si tan grande es tu amor - Ya es tarde, ángel. Si me amas, déjame ir "Este fic participa en el Reto Normal: ¿Canto Infernal o Aleluya Celestial? del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS".


**"Este fic participa en el Reto Normal: **_**¿Canto Infernal o Aleluya Celestial?**_** del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS".**

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Becca Fitzpatrick y la canción a Slipknot. Solo que esta vez me prestaron ambas cosas para crear un fanfic. No tengo ni las más mínima intención de devolver a Patch. _

Rio de manera siniestra, solo para ocultar mi ira y las ganas de llorar que de repente de abundan, por tu traición, Ángel. Creía que tú confiabas en mí. Vaya que estaba equivocado.

Por mucho que lo dudes, Nora, yo te amaba con toda mi alma. El motivo por el cual comencé a salir con Marcie y a "dejarte en segundo plano" -si, entre comillas, porque nunca dejé de pensar en ti- no fue más que por las infernales amenazas de los arcángeles. ¿Sabías que un movimiento en falso podía condenarme para siempre?

Suspiro con dolor. ¿Por qué, ángel? ¿Por qué me has traicionado? Se supone que me amas, Nora. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

_**Bur**__**y all your secrets in my skin. Come away with innocence and let me with my sins **__(Entierra todos tus secretos en mi piel. __Márchate con tu inocencia y déjame con mis pecados) _

Pero ya no hay nada que hacer, ángel. Así que márchate. Yo soy aquí el pecador, yo soy el caído. Yo soy el condenado.

Sé que en ocasiones llegué a comportarme como un patán y un estúpido, pero por todos mis medios posibles te pedí paciencia. Pronto habría hallado la manera de librarme de mis superiores, dejar a Marcie y volver contigo.

Pero no, ángel. Porque fue más fácil para ti imputarme el hecho de que yo no te amaba, de que había asesinado a tu padre y de que lo único que buscaba era hacerte daño. No sé cuál de tus tres acusaciones es más falsa.

Te imploré paciencia, te imploré comprensión. ¡Te implore una mínima parte de confianza! Pero no, ángel

Porque para ti fue más fácil decidir que yo debía ser castigado. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Para ti fue mucho más fácil acusarme con los arcángeles! ¿No lo entiendes, Nora? Mi único delito fue amarte, y eso ellos no lo toleran.

_**The air around me still feels like a cage **__(El aire que me rodea aun lo siento como una jaula) _

Me siento como en una jaula. Ángel. De ahora en adelante viviré en un permanente encierro el resto de mi eternidad.

A tu lado, estaba volviendo a sentir lo que llaman felicidad. Conociendo paso a paso el amor, como un niño inexperto. Ahora, todo lo que habita en mi parece ser de nuevo esa rabia que llevaba en el alma.

_**And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again **__(Y el amor no es más que el camuflaje para lo que parece ser rabia otra vez.)_

Te observo. Lloras destrozada y de rodillas frente a mí y los arcángeles, que me sujetan con fuerza, reteniéndome. ¿Estas arrepentida? Eso parece. Pero yo no quiero creerte. Ya no

- Te amo, Patch- me susurras, en medio de llantos ahogados y apenas levantando la vista

¿Tú me amas? Si eso llegara a ser cierto, Ángel, igual no sirve de nada. No cambia las cosas. De una u otra forma, tendré que irme y tú deberás conformarte con eso.

_**So if you love me, let me go. **__**And run away before I know **__(Así que si me amas, déjame ir. Y vete antes de que lo sepa) _

Ya basta, Nora, deja de llorar. Deja de preocuparte por mí y por mi negro corazón. No lo destrozaste, tranquilízate. Creo que para empezar, ni siquiera lo tengo.

_**My heart is just too dark to care. **__**I can´t destroy what isn´t there **__(Mi corazón es demasiado oscuro como para importarte. No puedo destruir lo que no está ahí) _

- No me odies, Patch. Te lo suplico. No quiero que te marches

Suplicar de nada sirve, Ángel. Y tus ojos se están comenzando a inflamar. Ya deja de llorar, que este es mi destino.

_**Deliver me into my fate. **__**If I´m alone I cannot hate**_ _(Déjame seguir con mi destino. __Si estoy solo, no puedo odiar)_

Es mi destino, Ángel. Siempre he tenido un alma oscura y fue una estupidez por mi parte el pensar que eso podría ser diferente. ¡Que iluso! De una u otra forma, no merezco tu amor. Así que ya para, pierdes tu tiempo llorando

_**I don´t deserve to have you. My smile was taken long ago. If I can change I hope I never know! **__(No merezco tenerte. Mi sonrisa fue robada hace mucho tiempo. ¡Si acaso puedo cambiar, espero nunca saberlo!)_

Y ya no puedo tenerte, así que no quiero seguir aquí. ¡Te he perdido para siempre, y es culpa tuya! Yo no busqué esto, Nora.

_**I couldn´t face a life without your light. **__**But all of that was ripped apart…when you refused to fight **__(No puedo enfrentar el mundo sin tu luz, pero todo eso quedo atrás…cuando no quisiste luchar)_

- Te amo, te amo, te amo. Perdóname- tus murmullos son débiles, Nora. Te dije que dejaras de llorar. No lo soporto. Fui muy claro: este es mi destino

Yo si te amé, Ángel. Pero no puedo creerte, y nada de lo que hagas será suficiente.

_**So save your breath I will not hear. **__**I think I made it very clear **_ _(¡Así que guarda tu aliento, no voy a escucharte! Creo que lo dejé muy claro) _

_**You couldn´t hate enough to love. Is that supposed to be enough **__(No pudiste odiar lo suficiente para amar. ¿Se supone que eso debe ser suficiente?) _

- Se te acaba el tiempo, Jev. Muévete- susurra a mi oído uno de los arcángeles que mantiene mi brazo derecho inmóvil. El del lado izquierdo corrobora lo que el otro acaba de decir con un asentimiento.

El tiempo corre, Ángel, y yo debo irme. No, no me pidas que te lleve conmigo; no sería capaz de hacerte eso, y como el ángel caído que soy, hago afrenta a mi destino solo. Siempre lo he hecho.

_** I only wish you weren´t my friend. Then I could hurt you in the end **__(Solo desearía que no fueras mi amiga. Así podría hacerte daño al final) _

Desearía que nunca te hubieses convertido en mi amiga, ni en mi novia, ni en mi Ángel. Entonces, podría hacerte daño ahora mismo. Pero no puedo, porque te amo, y lo sabes más que nadie

Es cierto, en un principio quise acabar contigo, pero ahora la idea de perderte me atormenta. Aún no me acostumbro a ella, pero ¿Tengo opción?

_**I never claimed to be a saint. **__**My own has banished long ago. It took the death of hope to let you go! **__(Nunca dije que fuera un santo. Mi ser se desvaneció hace mucho tiempo. ¡Tuve que matar toda la esperanza para dejarte marchar!) _

- Tiempo- anuncia uno de los arcángeles- nos vamos, Jev. No, mejor dicho, solo tú te vas

Esbozo otra media sonrisa irónica, mientras que unos de mis captores escruta en mi rostro esperando encontrar miedo o vestigios de suplicas. No hallaran nada más que unos orbes negros destrozados. No pienso humillarme más.

- Ángel- comienzo a llamarte. Quiero ver tus ojos grises por última vez- Ángel, mírame

Y entonces lo haces. Que orbes frías más hermosas, debo decir ¿Quién sospecharía que en ellas se oculta la traición?

- Adiós

Tus pupilas se dilatan, y presa del pánico te levantas de un salto y te abalanzas sobre mí, en un abrazo posesivo.

- ¡No, Patch! ¡No te vayas! ¡Tú eres mi ángel guardián!

- Lo era, cariño. Lo era

- ¡¿De nuevo vas a abandonarme?! ¡No, no! ¡Tú no puedes irte!

¡Ay, Ángel! Aquello sí que me enfureció. Lanzo una risa socarrona al aire y clavo mis pupilas en tu ser

- No me reclames nada, Nora. Me has vendido a los arcángeles. Ya no me pidas de vuelta.

Y pareces quedarte sin palabras, Ángel. Los sollozos rasgan tu pecho de manera audible. Vamos, te dije que pararas

- ¿No lo ves, Ángel? Tú acabas de condenarme. Has sido mi tiquete definitivo al infierno.

Tu mano se levanta y acaricia mi pómulo con un suave roce mi rostro. Me apartó inmediatamente. No necesito tu lástima.

_**So break yourself against my stones . And spit your pity in my soul. You never needed any help. You sold me out to save yourself **_**(**_Así que rompe tu ser contra mis piedras. __Y escupe tu lastima en mi alma. Nunca necesitaste ninguna ayuda. Tú me vendiste para salvarte) _Creo que no me necesitas, Ángel. Pero da igual. Desde allá, no podré escucharte

_**And I won´t listen to your shame **__(Así que no escucharé tus lamentos) _

Pareces desesperada. Caes de rodillas ante uno de los arcángeles y unes tus manos al frente a manera de ruego. ¿Acaso piensas rezarles? Ponte de pie, Nora. ¿De que manera puedo hacerte entender que no conseguirás nada con eso?

- ¡Déjenlo! ¡Por favor! Él es mi ángel guardián. ¡Ustedes no pueden llevárselo!

¡Vaya! ¿No te cansas de mentir, Ángel? La situación está fuera de tu control. Y el amor ha sido más de una vez mi eterna condena; has de saber que esta es la segunda y última vez que caigo por ser un osado ser –alado o desalado, da igual- que se atreve a amar, aun sabiendo que mi mera existencia no da cabida a esa palabra. Pero creo que eso no te importa.

En cualquier caso. Adios, ángel

_**Angels lie to keep control. My love was punished long ago. If you still care, don´t ever let me know **__(Los ángeles mienten para mantener el control. __Mi amor fue castigado tiempo atrás. Si todavía te importa, no quiero saberlo nunca.) _

Por un momento parece que los arcángeles zafan el agarre de mis brazos al que me tienen sometido, pero todo es una alucinación mía, pues, ignorando tus suplicas, me aprisionan aún más comienzan a arrastrarme hacia una oscuridad de la cual tu luchas desesperadamente por sacarme. Es irónico ¿verdad? Tú fuiste quien me introdujo en ella, para empezar.

¿Y sabes que es lo más irónico?

Que yo aún te amo, Ángel

- Ya basta, Nora- ordeno- si me amas, déjame ir

Y entonces lo haces. El deleite de tus ojos grises es el mejor último regalo que me puedes dar. La última porción de belleza que vislumbro, mientras me disuelvo en la oscuridad

_**Hola, hola mis queridísimos lectores ¿Cómo están? ¡Bueno, les traigo este nuevo song fic!**_

_**Ah, pero no es cualquier song-fic. **__**Este fic participa en el Reto Normal: **__**¿Canto Infernal o Aleluya Celestial?**__** del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS **_

_**La canción se llama Snuff y es del grupo Slipknot. (Deseenme suerte, adoraría ganar) **_

_**Entonces, ojala les guste :D**_

_**Besos angelicales**_


End file.
